<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sorry by C0D3ERR0R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390730">sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3ERR0R/pseuds/C0D3ERR0R'>C0D3ERR0R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Exile, Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Tommy’s exile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3ERR0R/pseuds/C0D3ERR0R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he can’t help but apologize</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“tommy!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“sorry. I’m sorry. please don’t be mad I’m sorry I’ll fix it I’m sorry, I’m sorry sam, sorry I promise I’ll fix it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey hey hey, tommy you don’t have to apologize, please calm down im not mad at you I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“im sorry. everybody always wants me to apologize so I can’t help it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sam looked at the boy standing in front of him, slightly trembling. over apologizing seemed to be trained into him since he’s returned from his exile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a super short one sorry lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>